It Started Out as a Feeling
by Cosette 24601
Summary: A series of Suspian one-shots. Please leave prompts! Stories range from happy to tragic, fluffy to serious, anything really. Latest chapter: The Duel
1. The Call

**After finishing my Suspian story ****_More Than a Beautiful Possession,_**** someone suggested I try writing Suspian one-shots. I don't usually write one-shots, but decided I would try it because I like Suspian stories and had no other ideas for a full Suspian story. So here it goes! Please leave prompts. Prompts can be for this world, Narnian world, or even crossover (I'm familiar with all the large fandoms). **

**Note: Chapters are NOT related unless otherwise indicated (I received a message where someone seemed confused by this). Therefore, the one-shots will indeed conflict with each other. If people request certain one-shots to have a follow up story, I will mark it as such, however it will also be a one-shot that could stand alone. If I receive a prompt that ends up leading to a particularly long story, I will include an excerpt here and begin a separate story. **

"You should speak with Susan," Lucy advised as the three of them looked at the door Susan had slammed shut on her way out.

"Why me?" Peter protested. "Ed's the one who brought _him_ up."

"You're the eldest," Edmund said, trying to deflect attention away from him accidentally mentioning Caspian in front of Susan

"So? I still don't know what to say!" he protested.

"We know even less. I mean, we're still probably going to go back to Narnia, so it's completely different for us," Edmund said.

"Just try to comfort her," Lucy implored.

"I suppose I'll try," Peter said uncertainly. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Lu, I told you already: I'm fine!" Susan called.

"No, it's me," Peter said.

After hesitating a moment, Susan asked, "Are you alone?"

"Um, yeah," he said.

She walked to the door, unlocked it and let him in. She was a mess. Her makeup was smudged, and she had clearly been crying. Peter sighed and grabbed a tissue to try to help her with it.

"Why don't we get some fresh air in here?" he suggested, opening the window.

"That's nice," she said softly.

"Su, you're still upset about Narnia, aren't you?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" Susan retorted.

"Yes, but something more is bothering you," Peter said. "Does… does this have anything to do with that kiss with Caspian?"

Susan flinched as she always did when his name was mentioned. She herself had not once said his name. If she had to refer to him, she only ever said, "that Telmarine prince." His name alone was enough to hurt her. Susan glared at Peter, saying, "I told you, that meant _nothing._ It was just a fling."

"If you say so," he said with a shrug. Susan kept glaring, but her mask was slowly falling apart. "Su, are you sure?"

Her glare turned into a grimace as tears began falling from her eyes. "No…. no," she whispered. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Su, you should've said something! It sounded like you were fine with saying goodbye."

"Would it have made any difference? Aslan was the one who sent us back," she said.

"I… I suppose not," he said, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"I… I don't want to think of him," Susan said. "Let's do something, anything else. Here, let's listen to my new radio." She walked over to the new radio their parents had splurged on for her birthday.

A song came on, one neither of them had ever heard before. "It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."

Somehow, Susan found that she knew the words. The words somehow, magically came instinctively to her. "Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over; no need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."

"Can I pick that star?" she teased, pointing out the window at the brightest star she could find.

"Sure, let's go follow it," Peter joked.

"I… I actually wouldn't mind a walk outside. It'll probably help me sort out my thoughts," she said. When Peter began to stand up, she added, "Alone. Thank you for coming in here for me though."

She went outside and found herself following the star. She began humming to herself which slowly turned into softly singing the song she had heard. "I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye."

She sighed and said to herself, "Would that I could bring him back just by calling him."

For the first time since returning to England, she felt urged to speak his name. His name tasted sweet in her mouth. "Caspian… Caspian… Caspian…"

She suddenly realized she was not alone in her nighttime walk. Someone had begun walking silently beside her. Her heart pounding, she slowly turned to see the dark haired man next to her. She recognized every inch of him. The charming smile she had dreamt of seeing again appeared on his handsome face as he whispered in his thick accent, "You called?"

Susan said the only word that came to her mind. "Impossible."


	2. Farewell

**Prompt from luv: **Caspian adjusts to being in their world but he has to get back because he's still king and all. 

"I have something to tell you," Susan said shyly.

"I have something to tell you as well," Caspian said.

"You first then," Susan said.

"I saw Aslan last night," Caspian said.

Susan gasped. "That's fantastic!"

"It's not," he said sadly, running his fingers through her silky hair, trying to memorize how it felt.

Susan grew quiet and grave. "You're returning to Narnia, aren't you?"

"How… how did you know?" Caspian said in shock.

"I knew it had to happen eventually," she said, pulling him in to her and laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, willing this moment to never end. "Narnia needs you more than I do."

"I love you," Caspian whispered. "And I love this world. Even if a round world wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be."

Susan laughed, remembering Caspian's shock and confusion when he first saw a globe. It had taken them forever to explain the concept of gravity to him. "But you love Narnia more. And we always knew our time together in my world was merely borrowed time."

"I don't," he said quietly.

"Don't what?"

"I don't love Narnia more than I love you," Caspian said, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you more than anything. But you have a duty to Narnia as her king," Susan said while stroking his cheek to comfort him.

"I wish you could return with me," he asked, taking her hands in his.

"I wish I could. But it is not what we wish but what Aslan wills," she said, gripping his hands tightly.

"As Aslan wills," Caspian echoed in a hollow voice.

"This past few weeks have been heaven. Being able to spend time with you and not have a war to fight was a chance I never imagined having," Susan said.

"I fell more in love with you every single day," Caspian said.

"And I, you," she said. "And I am glad we acted on our love."

"One last kiss?" he asked with a sad-puppy dog face that made Susan's heart melt. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him. He quickly returned her kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair. It was the most desperate kiss they had ever shared. It was if they were trying to keep each other there with their passion so they wouldn't have to separate. But there was nothing they could do about it. The day for them to separate, the day they had feared for so long was finally here. Caspian could taste salty tears as he kissed Susan. More than anything, he hated her crying. Especially since he was the reason. He had been so thrilled to join her in his world, but they both always knew his responsibility as king of Narnia would part them. But he hadn't thought it would be so soon. He almost wished he had never come. It would have been kinder to have never broken Susan's heart this way.

"Wait.. what was it you wanted to tell me?" Caspian suddenly remembered.

"I – nothing. It's not important now that you're leaving," Susan said dismissively.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. But Caspian, can you promise me something?" she said.

"Anything, my love," he said.

"If you have a little girl, name her Susan," she said.

"I will," he said. "And I could only hope that she would be even half as beautiful, brave, incredible, loving, strong, and gentle as you are. If… if you have a son, will you name him Caspian?"

"I plan to," she said with a knowing smile. "So don't go naming your own future son Caspian or the brothers will have the same name."

"As you wish, my lady," he said with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Farewell," she said.

"I can hardly believe this is the last time we will see each other," he said softly.

"They say all will one day reunite in Aslan's country," Susan said softly. "For now, we must each move on with our lives and forget about each other."

"Until we meet in Aslan's country then," Caspian said with one last quick peck on the lips before walking out the door, stealing several glances behind him.

"Edmund," Susan said with a sigh once Caspian was out of sight. "I know you're hiding there and eavesdropping."

Edmund reluctantly crawled out from behind the couch he was hiding behind. "I'm so sorry, Su."

"Narnia needed him," Susan said quietly. "Ed… If when you and Lu get back to Narnia is during Caspian's time, promise me you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Is this about what you were planning to tell Caspian at first?"

"I'm having his child," Susan said softly. "I have a feeling it's a boy. Mother's intuition, you know? A little baby Caspian. But he can't know. He needs to move on and find himself a queen who can rule alongside him in Narnia. And I … I need to move on. To forget him and live my life here."


	3. Temptation

**I got a handful of reviews wanting me to turn the previous chapters into full stories… I'm not exactly going to do that – especially since the last chapter made them not able to see each other in this world or Narnia again – but this chapter will be a sort of continuation. Set in movie-verse. **

"Susan, Susan," Caspian murmured in his sleep. He suddenly woke when he heard noise in the cabin.

"Let me guess, bad dreams?" Edmund said to Lucy who had apparently decided to visit them that night. "It's either that or we're all going mad."

The next morning, Caspian and Edmund were alone, so Caspian decided to bring up what one of his dreams was. He wasn't going to tell Edmund about his dream of his father being disappointed with him. But he just had to ask him about the other dream…

"Ed… I had a strange dream last night," he began.

"Didn't we all?" Edmund said shortly, clearly not in the mood for talking.

"It seemed so real," he said. "But it couldn't be… I need to ask you something."

"Fine, what?" Edmund said.

"I saw Susan. But, she had a child with her," he said. Edmund stiffened. Caspian raised an eyebrow, "Does she have an actual child?"

"Yeah. Yours," Edmund said, not looking particularly happy about it. "She didn't want you t know about her."

Caspian found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea. They had only slept with each other once! "I… I wish I could have been there for her and the child."

"Yes, you should have been there," Edmund said roughly.

"I'm sorry," Caspian said, drawn aback by his outburst. "Edmund, you know I would have stayed if I could! I loved your sister."

After a moment, Edmund relented and said, "I guess. But Susan's not taking it well. She… she's even starting to deny that Narnia is real at times."

"I…I'm sorry," he repeated quietly.

After a long pause, Edmund said, "Susan thought the child was a boy. Mother's intuition sort of thing. That's why she insisted that you not name your own son Caspian. But she had a girl instead."

"What's her name?" Caspian asked eagerly.

"Cassandra. So it still had the Cas- part of your name. Cassie for short," he said.

"That's … that's so sweet," Caspian said, trying to remember the little girl in his dream. Her head had been buried in Susan's shoulder, but he could see she had dark hair that curled at its ends and was dressed in an odd-looking dress that Caspian assumed must be normal in their world. He tried to imagine what her face must look like. Maybe a cross between him and Susan?

"She's an adorable child. Just the week before we left for Eustace's house, she managed to say 'Eddie' for the first time," Edmund said, softening. "Mummy was her first. Then Lulu for Lucy. She still can't say Peter though. She just calls him Peta. Annoys him to no end, but he dotes on her still." A moment later, he frowned. "You saw Cassie in your dream? What were you dreaming?"

Caspian felt his face burn from embarrassment. He didn't really want to tell Edmund the details. It was his sister after all. "Um… I… I saw her blaming me for abandoning her and her child."

That was true enough. He didn't need to tell Edmund the other part of it. The temptation.

When they faced the final evil, Caspian fear what might be waiting for him. He heard other people murmuring what they saw. He at first saw his father, disappointed in him once again. But much more clear to him was Susan and Cassandra.

"Caspian," Susan beckoned, reaching her arm out. She was beautiful, but not her normal, healthy, wholesome beauty. Here she seemed more seductive and ethereal. He hair billowed in a non-existent breeze, luring him in. His breath caught and his heart began pounding out of his chest. "Caspian, come with us. Leave Narnia. It means so little to you. You could leave. Just deny Aslan, and then he could no longer keep us separate."

"No," he whispered, but even as he said it, he took a step towards her. Narnia didn't really need him, right? Trumpkin was already running it with him on this trip. He could find happiness with Susan.

"Just deny Aslan," she said, her ruby-red lips enunciating each word carefully. Were Susan's lips really that red the last time he had seen her?

The little girl turned her head towards him and reached out an arm, "Papa!"

"Caspian, you left us! And now that you know how to return, would you be so cruel to leave me to raise _our_ child on my own?" she accused, her dark eyes narrowing to slits. "Just say it. Deny Aslan! Say you do not follow him."

Caspian reached back out towards her. His mouth began moving, almost as if it was of its own accord, "I do not f –"

"Ed? Ed, what are you doing?" Lucy asked her brother anxiously, pulling Caspian back out of his reverie.

"Nothing," Edmund said, but Caspian could see the fear and guilt he felt reflected in Edmund's eyes. He must have nearly given into the mist as well. Caspian slowly turned away in shame. How long would it be until one of them gave in? If it wasn't for Lucy, both kings would have given in.

Deciding not to see if his father was in Aslan's country was near impossible. After that, his emotional strength was so low that when Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace left for their own world in the wall of water, Caspian nearly followed. He could see Aslan's eyes carefully on him, watching for his actions. If he followed them, he would be turning his back on Aslan and all of Narnia. But if he stayed, he would be turning his back on Susan and his daughter he had never even met.

"Aslan," he finally said. The Great Lion turned to him. "Will… will I ever see her again? And will I ever meet Cassandra?"

"Child, that is not for you to know yet. But do not despair. Do you think that because Susan is in this world that I am not watching over her?" he said. Caspian bit his lip and nodded. He had to stay here. He had made Narnia a promise to be its king. And the Susan he saw in the vision… the Susan he knew would never want him to deny Aslan. She had even told him before that she didn't want him to leave Narnia for her. She would be so disappointed with him. He was so glad he had never told Lucy or Edmund what nearly happened. Susan surely would be upset to here that he nearly turned his back on Narnia and Aslan for a false image of her.

He knew what his next action must be. He would fulfill his promise to Susan. He wasn't going to forget her as she asked. But he was going to move on with his life. Because Susan wanted him to and because Narnia needed a queen. And perhaps with his future queen, he could have a little girl named Susan. But alas, that was not to be.


	4. Arranged Marriage

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed! For the reviewers, it seems many of you are guest reviewers. If you could come up with some name for yourself if you're suggesting a prompt, that would be very much appreciated. When I say who gave me the prompt, I would like to credit you, but that would make several of these just "guest" rather than anyone in particular. If you give me a name, I can properly credit you(: Thank you! **

**One more note (sorry, this is getting rather long). I got a request to do more song fics. What songs would you like a song fic of? Otherwise, it'll probably end up being all Les Miz (as my name should suggest, I'm obsessed with Les Miz). If it's an uncommon song, then please put the artist too so I can find it!**

** Prompt from Guest: Can you do one with arranged marriage? **

**Set in AU Narnia: **

Susan reread the letter from her brother. He had said she could refuse the betrothal, but Narnia could hardly afford a war with Telmar. Her brother, High King Peter, had been trying to create a peace treaty with Telmar for about a month to no avail. King Miraz was rather uncooperative about it, until he asked Peter for Susan and his nephew, Prince Caspian X to be betrothed. Peter had said it was the Narnian custom to court first to buy them some more time, but Susan knew she had to accept. She actually rather wished that Peter would just call it what it really was: an arranged marriage.

When they heard the captain call, "Land ho!" they all got ready to leave. Susan idly wondered what he looked like. Peter naturally didn't bother to describe him, other than to say he was less than impressed by how the prince handled his sword. Peter even said that he knew mice who he believed could handle a sword much better than this prince! But then again, Narnian mice were rather good at swordsmouseship, especially Reepicheep.

Prince Caspian was extremely nervous about meeting his possible bride. He had tried asking the Narnian High King about her, but he seemed to mostly just deflect his questions. He didn't seem to be very happy about the possible marriage. Caspian had asked around and heard she was apparently a famed beauty which was important for a queen to be. When he asked the Narnians other than the High Kings, they all said they weren't familiar enough with humans' strange standards of beauty. The Narnians preferred talking about the queen's other talents, but Caspian knew it wouldn't matter much. At least the fact that she was known as the "gentle" would be an asset. Females were expected to be gentle in Telmarine culture. And several of them saw her as motherly, another trait that boded well for a queen. But apparently she also loved shooting arrows, a manly talent that the Telmarines were sure to despise her for. He'd have to warn her before she made the mistake of doing something that should be left just for men. And apparently the Narnians thought she was brilliant at statesmanship and such. Caspian found this humorous. He tried to imagine his own aunt, Queen Pruniprismia trying to attempt statesmanship. Not a chance. As he had always learned, woman just weren't created to do such things. But the Narnians, being mostly animals, must just not know better. Although Caspian's tutor, Dr. Cornelius, and his nurse both said that the Narnian queens, both the current ones and ones before the Narnian Winter, were often known for their leadership and intelligence. Caspian wasn't sure what to believe.

All the servants and such which were disembarking were boring Caspian. The first time he saw Talking Animals and such, he was extremely excited. He had always heard such tales and loved them, even though his uncle discouraged them. He was so excited to get to see them in person. But now they had been in his castle for months for this treaty, so they were nothing new now. What he really wanted to see was Queen Susan. And when he finally saw her, she took his breath away. She was dressed in the Telmarine fashion but in Narnian colors. It was a strange blend, but she managed to make it beautiful. Although she could probably make anything look beautiful, even if she was dressed in filthy rags. She was simply that stunning. And she walked with the assured grace of a queen. But at the same time, there was something perhaps a bit too masculine about her walk, something powerful. Something the Telmarine court was sure to not like in a female. But Caspian found it oddly attractive.

Susan found a boy who absolutely had to be the prince. She was relieved to see that he looked about Peter's age. And he did look rather attractive. There was something mysterious and compelling about him that made her want to get to know him better.

During the evening's festivities, Caspian noticed his future bride excuse herself, claiming needing fresh air. He thought it was best he make sure she was alright. He found her and walked alongside her silently.

Susan decided she might as well ask the prince the question that had been bothering her all day. "The Telmarines keep saying what a good match this is. But then the other things they have said, it seems they value me merely for the alliance it creates with Narnia and for my beauty."

"Precisely," Caspian said, not comprehending the problem.

"I'm good in battle. The best strategist for how to set up your archers. And the best archer in Narnia. Isn't that a much more valuable skill?" she questioned testily. If archery wasn't a skill she was allowed to have here, then she would need to find a way to do it behind the prince's back. She absolutely was not going to give up her bow and arrow.

"Not for a woman," Caspian protested, rather shocked. A woman strategizing? His tutor and nurse had spoken of such things, but he thought that was an exaggeration since those were just stories. "You mustn't talk about such things here."

Susan turned to him with a scowl. "And I can talk pretty much anyone into anything, which is useful in counsel. And although my brother Edmund is better at settling disputes, I'm the one who usually is better at keeping everyone calm and getting people to cooperate," she continued.

"Oh, counsel is male only," he said sincerely. He hadn't even ever thought about the possibility of a woman in counsel before. It just… it just wasn't ever done. Even though he was now questioning why not. This queen seemed more intelligent than at least have than men on the counsel of lords. "But calming people, especially babies is an important talent for woman."

"Says who? Please tell me those are words someone else put into your head and not something you truly believe?" Susan pleaded. Something about the way the prince said it made her feel like he was trying to convince himself of it.

Sure enough, Caspian was having an inner battle. He never understood why woman were considered weaker or less intelligent. But no Telmarine had ever let woman fight or be an advisor, so there must be a reason. Right?

As they continues walking, Susan noticed an unused fireplace and got an idea. Time to get the prince to confess to himself that he didn't even believe what he was saying. "So, essentially, the only traits that matter for a woman are her beauty and gentleness? That is the total of her worth?"

If Caspian had been better-versed in woman like Susan, he would have detected a note of danger in her voice. But instead, he said, "I've heard your famous for both of those, so it seems like you're well prepared. You just need to stop trying to do such masculine things like archery and counsel."

Susan reached into the fireplace and smeared her face until there were black marks everywhere.

"What are you going?" Caspian asked nervously, wondering what was going on.

She slapped him. He just stood dumbfounded. No one had ever treated him like this. Especially not a "gentle" female. "There. Now I'm not beautiful; now I'm not gentle. So does that mean I'm worthless now?"

"Umm…." was all he could manage. She stood there, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're still beautiful," he said, blushing. It was true, in his eyes at least. The smears all over her face hardly masked her beauty at all. And her glare was terrifyingly beautiful.

"Ugh, you're completely missing the point!" Susan said exasperatedly.

"No… I think I see your point," Caspian said slowly.

"Do you?" Susan said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. And… and you should prepare yourself for facing a lot of hate from the Telmarine counsel and my uncle," he said with a small smile. "They won't like the idea of a woman leading them alongside me."

Susan caught what he was saying and returned his smile. "And you? Do you like the idea of having a strong, powerful woman at your side?"

"Only if that woman is you," he said honestly. This queen was so compelling, so amazing. "But I retract my earlier statement actually. It's the Telmarine counsel that needs to prepare themselves for _you._"

"Mmm, keep talking. Both your accent and the words you are saying are adorable," Susan flirted. Caspian laughed.

"I feel as though I've been waiting for you all my life," he said, opening his heart to her. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Same with you. I was so worried about leaving Narnia. That I would be forced into being a shallow, empty-headed figurine just to decorate some king's arm," she said.

"And… and you don't think I would? I mean, I don't plan to anymore," he said. "But… I am a Telmarine. It was part of my culture to not think of woman being strong or intelligent."

"Well, we're just going to prove them wrong," Susan said. "Start encouraging girls to go to school, open the counsel to both females and males –"

"Wait, you're making plans already? So you're going to stay?" Caspian asked, elated.

"Of course," Susan said. "I'm excited to be here now. And… I'm excited to be marrying you."

Caspian grinned. She was absolutely nothing like what he had pictured his future queen to be, but now that he met her he knew he would never be satisfied by any girl other than her. She was perfect for him. He hugged her tightly, taking in her scent. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Do you want to go back? Or… I could show you the archery range instead. I could teach you how to shoot with a Telmarine crossbow," he offered.

Susan grinned. That sounded perfect. But she couldn't resist teasing him a little more. "And I could teach you how to actually shoot."

"Wh-What?" he protested, but was cut off by an impromptu kiss from Susan right on the lips. He quickly decided that kissing was significantly more important than defending his shooting capabilities.


	5. The Gentle Queen

**Someone was upset I had skipped their prompt. Don't worry if your prompt isn't a story yet, I promise I'll eventually get to it! I just skip around a bit to whichever inspires me the most at the moment. If it looks like I've skipped yours for a more recent prompt, I probably have a partially completed story just waiting for me to be inspired some more that will be posted! :) **

**Prompt from luv: have ya ever thought about doing missing scenes from the movie? Like showing how Caspian and Susan met/them talking and getting to know each other and eventually falling in love/acting on that love?**

**The first chapter of my story**_**More than a Beautiful Possession **_**actually did this, but I'll do another version here. I'll do one here, and if people like it, I'll continue with some more!**

**By the way, there's a poll on my profile about what new story I should do next. The prompt about Miraz not having a son, but Dr. Cornelius blowing the horn is likely to also be a Suspian romance (and was inspired by a guest review here), so if any of you want another full Suspian story, make sure to vote for that(: **

Caspian said, "You're just not exactly what I expected." He meant it towards Peter, but then his eyes drifted towards Susan accidentally. Although wasn't she? All the stories said she was beautiful. And that she was an archer. But he just hadn't realized how true those stories were. Or that she was tough enough to last a walk from Cair Paravel to the forest. He had assumed as the "Gentle" queen, she wouldn't enjoy such things. But there she was, looking ready to fight at a moment's notice. Not what he expected, but… perhaps better. And as for her, he wasn't exactly as disappointed about the young age as he was with the others. He was rather happy that she was his age.

Before their first war council, Caspian found a quiet moment with Queen Susan. She was looking the drawings again, a sad look on her face.

"Your majesty," he said with a bow, unsure how to greet her. In the forest, he hadn't known who they were at first. But now he did, so he was unsure how to proceed. How exactly does one talk with a queen 1300 years older?

"Prince Caspian," she greeted, turning and inclining her head. "I was just… remembering."

"You seem sad," he said, hoping that as prince it wouldn't be consider rude of him to show such curiosity.

"How would you feel if you suddenly returned home to find out that everyone you knew and loved was dead?" she retorted, a bit bitterly. Caspian was a bit shocked by the bitter note in her voice. He reached a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her toward him, into a warm hug. He was almost ecstatic as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her skin was so soft and delicate that he wanted to stroke it. But years and years of learning to act proper around ladies stopped him. "Thank you," she suddenly said in her soft voice.

"I wish I could do something to lessen your pain," he said. But the pain of losing everyone you knew and loved wasn't something he could defeat with his sword or shoot with his crossbow. It was something he was completely lost in how to deal with.

"You already have," she said, stroking his cheek. Now _that_ was completely out of all rules of decorum that Caspian had learned, but he didn't care. After all, she started it. Maybe it was appropriate during the Golden Age or in her own magical, incredible world. And he was sure not to complain. Her touch was so delicate, so soft. So comforting.

"We, um, we should go get ready for the war council," he said awkwardly. She simply nodded in assent. He began for the tunnel out, but then stopped when he realized he was no longer had the highest rank in the cave. He stepped aside to allow Queen Susan to exit first. "Forgive me, your majesty. I- I forgot for a moment. I – I didn't mean to um, sorry – "

"You're blushing," she teased, tapping him on the cheek on her way out. He couldn't help laughing like a foolish young schoolboy. What was it about her that turned him into a stammering, foolish young boy around her? He followed her, his heart throbbing. If he had known blowing that horn would bring her, he would have blown it even sooner.


	6. Grief Support

**Prompt from luv: A talk after the raid, when Caspian tells them about his father. They never really show that in the movie, you just assume that everyone got word that Miraz killed Caspian's father. I wanna see a vulnerable Caspian with Susan.**

**I did a scene like this in my other fic, so I'll approach it in a different way for anyone who read that. So...Peter and Susan probably figured out the stuff about Caspian's father once they burst into Miraz's bedchambers. But it's still something they're likely to have talked about after so here it goes… **

"Hey, Caspian," Susan said gently, walking up to the prince and sitting next to him. "You alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said gruffly.

"Well, unlike the four of us, I doubt you've seen the amount of death we've seen, so tonightwas probably quite a shock to you. And finding out about your father's death seemed to have hit you hard," she said.

"Well, that's an understatement," Caspian said in a surly voice.

"Excuse me?" Susan said, offended.

" 'Hit me hard'? How would you feel if you found out your uncle killed your father?" Caspian shot back. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Don't I?" Susan retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we came back to find out _everyone_ we knew and loved was long dead. There was no way to say last goodbyes, visit graves, or anything. And we didn't have time to even mourn because there were living Narnians, and helping them was more important than mourning deaths that happened long ago!" Susan exclaimed, before turning and striding out. She found somewhere to sit in privacy and began to cry. She hadn't meant to blow up on him, but he was so thickheaded! Yes, she had agreed with him about this plan being too risky, but once a plan is set in motion, you don't blow it all up over a death that happened several years ago. With Peter at least, it was more than one death he wanted to avenge by going after the Telmarines. But he was an idiot too.

And now instead of avenging Narnian deaths, Narnian deaths had been caused. Caspian wasn't nearly the hero she had hoped he would be. And… she had almost thought of after the war, a possible courtship. Ha! Never going to happen. She could forgive her brother. That's what family does, and she knew he was beating himself up over it. Whereas Caspian seemed unrepentant.

Caspian had not yet moved from where Susan had left him. Sure that made him feel sorry for them, but it was completely different! Those deaths had happened over a thousand years ago and those who had killed them were long dead. Whereas his father's murderer was enjoying the spoils of his evil deeds. And yet… Caspian couldn't help feeling guilty when she glared at him. He wandered to the drawings of the kings and queens old on the walls of the cave. Why couldn't the kings and queens come in and spectacularly save the day as they did in all the legends?

_Because they're mourning the loss of everyone they knew before,_ a nagging voice in his head which sounded an awful lot like Susan said. He shook his head to rid himself of the voice.

He then heard a very different voice speaking out loud and looked next to him. Nikabrik.

* * *

How could he be so stupid? The White Witch was the worst tyrant of all. And he allowed the hag and werewolf to draw the circle and cut his hand. Only then did he even have a second thought about it. And Susan hated him. That was clear. All of her siblings too.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he practically ran into Susan. "Your majesty."

"Prince Caspian," she said coldly, with a small curtsy.

He gulped. She was angry. And unlike her elder brother's hot temper, hers was pure ice. Somehow, that seemed more frightening.

"How… how are you?" he asked lamely. She didn't deign to respond to that pointless question.

"I… I'm sorry," he offered weakly.

"I'm sure you are," she said flatly.

"Please, your majesty," he pleaded.

"Please, what?" she said. "Please, forget that you decided to ally yourself with – "

"I think she put a spell on me! It's not my fault!" he said over her in anger.

"I am aware of that," she said, her voice a sharp knife. "I spoke with Peter. He said the circle seemed to be enchanted to make those inside of it feel compelled to finish the spell. Although he still blamed himself for he felt he should have fought it better. And yet here you are, feeling no remorse. And you decided to begin the spell with the Witch's servants."

Caspian bowed his head. She was right of course. "I…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. And what for? You say you're sorry, and then say it's not your fault?" she said.

"I…" he said. Why was she twisting all his words?! He wanted to make amends, not make things worse. "I…I miss my father," he blurted out.

Susan felt a lump in her throat. She could never resist helping someone so vulnerable and hurt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…no," he said, startled by the question. "I… I don't even know what I would say."

Susan picked up his hand gently and pulled him towards her. "Caspian, I think you really need a friend to talk to you right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm still quite angry with you. But since you seem to really need a friend, so I'll push that aside for you."

"T-Thank you, your majesty," he said, dumbfounded.

"Susan. We're friends," she said with a gentle smile. "Now. What would you like to talk about?"

"I…Do you think Peter hates me?" he asked, wondering just how open he could be with her.

"No, he's too busy hating himself," she said. He thought she was teasing, but she seemed entirely serious. "Do you hate him?"

"No! I mean… I … I'm jealous of him," Caspian said, his walls crumbling. He rarely was even this honest with his tutor. What was it about Susan that he couldn't help being open with her?

"Of him being High King?"

"No… of him having a family. And that you're all so supportive of him for that reason alone," he said.

"I think Dr. Cornelius would consider you like family. I've barely met him, but I've notice him think of you like a son perhaps. And he was willing to risk his life for you," she pointed out.

"I… I guess he rather is," Caspian said quietly.

"And you can count on us as well. All four of us," Susan said.

"Really?" Caspian said dubiously.

Susan reached up to his face and cupped his chin. "We panicked when your tutor came without you, saying you went after Miraz. We feared the worst. The best move for us would be to continue with the plan without you, but we couldn't do it. We needed to make sure you were safe."

"T-Thank you," he said, startled by the revelation. "I… I hadn't thought about that."

Susan smiled and pulled him into a hug. Caspian was sure she could feel his heart pounding. He had grown up with no one ever caring about him. He just assumed no one did still. Other than his rank of course. But Susan seemed to be saying that she and her siblings cared about him… as a person. He realized that he too cared about them, much more than he thought he would. Especially Susan. An idle thought crossed his mind, one he was not sure he should be thinking. But he said it outloud anyways, knowing he was an idiot for saying it. "When… when this is over…it would be good for the Telmarines to see some sign of unity between the old Narnians and Telmarines…"

"Yes, it would," Susan said, cocking her head to the side. Caspian thought she looked adorable. But it also meant he'd have to be more straightforward since she didn't get the implication.

"An, um… marriage would do it," he said, instantly blushing.

Susan took a step back, startled by how forward he was. But… politically speaking, it was a strategic move. And… there was something about him that piqued her interest. Perhaps… but then another, darker thought crossed her mind. How much time did she have left in Narnia? What if they suddenly left again? But she looked at Caspian's bashful, yet eager face. She vowed to ask Aslan the moment she could. "We… we'll see if it can work out."

But it could never work out, as she later realized. After all, she was 1300 years older than him.


	7. Telmarine Council of Lords

**So in chapter 4, I wrote about an arranged marriage between Susan &amp; Caspian in which Caspian was the prince of Telmar. There was a mention about the counsel being unlikely to accept a woman, and I got a prompt from It's-all-about-the-magic requesting to see Susan "kicking Telmarine counsel butt!" **

Susan knew nothing could go wrong with her newly betrothed by her side. She was absolutely terrified, but they could easily face this together. And what was it that frightened her so? Not anything physically violent (at least, she didn't expect so), nothing deadly. Just a council meeting. But with Telmarine Lords who were not afraid to loudly voice their opinions about the place of women, even queens. And that terrified her.

She didn't have to do this. She was the one who had insisted on it. Not that Caspian had argued against it much when he had realized that all his silly preconceived ideas about woman being simply ornaments were wrong.

"You ready for this, love?" he asked.

"I'm a bit nervous," she admitted.

"Remember, I fully support you," he said, placing his hands on her arms and looking her straight in the eye. "They might make a lot of noise, but in the end, they'll have to let you be an equal leader."

"But you do need the majority of the council's approval before you act, unless it is in wartime," she pointed out. "And your uncle is the acting king, so wouldn't it also need his approval?"

"Lord Protector. So he acts as king until I come of age, which is only a year away," he explained. "Maybe we should leave the part about opening council seats to ladies until after I have full power though. But they better accept you as my queen."

"I'm rather surprised. I didn't think you would feel that strongly about this," Susan commented.

"My incredible queen, are you really so blind to not see that I fell in love with you the moment you slapped me and smeared ash on your face?" he said teasingly.

"You said I was still beautiful," she chuckled, remembering it.

"And you got mad at for me for missing the point. Just as I'm not too happy that you keep missing the point that I love you and that you made me realize I'd be an idiot to not want such an incredible woman ruling beside me," he said, taking her hands in his and pulling her close.

"So… you're not just doing this to make me happy?" she clarified.

"That's just an added bonus," he said, twirling a strand of her hair. It was amazing how much this woman had changed his life by entering into it. She meant everything to him now, and he found himself incredibly lucky that she had agreed to the match. But… one question lingered. "And… Susan?"

"Hm?"

"Do… um… I mean… I kind of sort of…said that I love you there…" he stammered out, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment at his complete lack of eloquence.

"And I love you too," Susan responded, already understanding what her future husband wanted to ask before he even got to it. She smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Now, the council," he said, leading her in on his arm.

"What is a woman doing here?" Lord Donnon demanded before she had even set foot in the room.

"As my future wife and your future queen, you would be well advised to treat her as such," Caspian said sternly.

"I'm sure my lord meant no disrespect to your highness or your highness'… future wife," Miraz said, "But all the same, a woman cannot be in the Chamber of Lords when it is in council."

"As I am sure you didn't intentionally mean disrespect towards me by referring to me merely as his highness' future wife rather than acknowledging that I am a queen by my own right," Susan said loftily, raising an eyebrow.

Miraz opened his mouth and shut it silently. For once, he was lost for words. Caspian wanted to laugh so much.

"Not here," Lord Scythley said in a patronizing tone. "You forget you are no longer in Narnia."

"My _dear_ lords, Narnia is recognized by your nation as a sovereign state and therefore, I am considered a visiting queen by your own law and am afforded the respect of being referred to as a queen. I'm sure it was a lack of knowledge on your part, Lord Scythley, that made you forget such protocol. I will be generous and forgive it this time. Do not expect such charity should you forget again, now that you've been properly educated on the matter," she said in the same patronizing manner he had spoken to her with.

Lord Schthley blushed like a schoolboy being reprimanded by a stern teacher.

"You're doing incredible so far," Caspian murmured comfortingly. Susan was relieved to know he wasn't upset with her treating his lord in such a manner.

"Your highness!" Miraz said to his nephew. "You should not let your… the queen harp on in such a manner."

"And what manner would that be?" Caspian asked threateningly, just daring his uncle to insult the love of his life.

"Just… just…" he said. Having regained some of his bluster, he continued with, "This behavior is unseemly for a woman, for a queen especially."

"Those who do not treat the queen with the respect her majesty is worthy of deserve more than simply being schooled in protocol," he said.

"But she – her majesty, I mean – should not even be in this chamber," he protested.

"We thought it best that your future queen who will be leading you should begin understanding how the council works before the wedding," he said.

The council broke into shouts of protest at the idea of a woman leading the council.

Caspian raised a hand for silence. "I should have clarified, alongside me of course. As equals," he said, knowing full well that this would not placate them the slightest bit.

"My prince!" Lord Montoya called. "Your highness cannot simply overrule our council and place a woman at our head."

"By what law?" Caspian demanded. "The law allows for split power over the council. We see no law against it."

He was stretching it a bit here. While nothing forbade it exactly, nothing implied it should be done. But now that Susan was at his side, he wanted her by his side in anything and everything.

"But a woman!" Lord Montoya protested.

"We are rather disturbed to see that the council has little knowledge of its own laws," Susan said, falling into the royal we naturally. "This ought to be rectified immediately. If any of my lords wish have tutoring on the laws you were supposed to grow up knowing, I can oblige."

The idea of a woman having to teach them anything infuriated them.

"Excuse me?"

"First, we had a lord not know his proper protocol. Then, the lack of understanding of how power over the council could be divided, followed quickly by a protest against a female leader despite the complete legality of it," she said in rather superior tone.

Most of the lords wisely kept quiet to not give her more reasons to point out that they were acting ignorant. But a few still thought they could beat her and Caspian.

"She is completely unqualified for the position," Lord Montoya repeated. "My prince, you have been brought up to lead this nation. This… interloper has not."

Susan tensed.

"Easy there. He's just an a**," Caspian whispered in her ear. She nodded and forced herself to relax. Out loud, he reminded, "Speak to the queen with the proper respect, or not at all."

"By what does my lord base his claim on?" Susan asked haughtily.

"You know nothing of our history, our politics, anything of us," he said.

"Would you bring up the same complaints if she was a man?" Caspian retorted angrily to an awkward silence.

"And what do you base these … conjectures upon?" she said, arching an eyebrow. She was thankful she had made herself study Telmarine culture the moment they became important in Narnian politics.

"Ah- Are – You're not seriously saying you do know such things?" Lord Montoya protested.

"Try me," Susan shot back angrily.

"Do… do you know why the council exists?" he began.

"After the Battle of Oxnard, thus ending a civil war," she began before launching into the entire history she had memorized.

"There. Are you satisfied, Lord Montoya?" Caspian said with thinly veiled sarcasm. He nodded wordlessly, amazed.

One of the younger lords, eager to please, offered, "My prince and my queen, by the time you will take over the council, my carpenters can construct an appropriate chair for her majesty."

That show of support discouraged the lords who were still against Susan being a part of the council.

"In the meantime, she will sit beside me and anything she says is to be respected as much as if I said it," Caspian said firmly. It probably wouldn't quite happen, but it looks like they were headed in the right direction.

After the council, the happy couple found a moment alone. Caspian picked her up, swung her around, and kissed her.

She giggled. "What was that for?"

"Because you are so amazing," he said.

"So are you. Without your support, they wouldn't have let me say a single word."

"And with the two of us supporting each other, we can change Telmar for the better. It's always been my dream, but I had no idea how. But you're my inspiration. You've given me ideas and incentive for improving Telmar," he said, kissing her.

She returned the kiss. "I love you. I … as much as I love Narnia, I love it here too. Because this is where you are."


	8. Double-Dating

**For PopRockShawty… Peter/Lilliandil and Susan/Caspian double date. Takes place in AU England. And she loves Spanish!Caspian... although it might end up more Latin American than actually Spaniard. I also got a prompt early on asking for more song fics, so the song for this fic is ****_Te Mando Flores _****by Fonseca. Kinda obvious, but as a disclaimer, in addition to not owning Narnia, I also don't own anything that's a reference to ****_Te Mando Flores. _**

"Hey, Caspian. You've got to stop moping around so," Peter said, jumping up onto the wall overlooking the nearby girl's school to sit next to his friend, a transfer student from Spain. "What's up anyways?"

"Phyllis," he responded.

"Who?"

"Eugene went to ask this beautiful girl her name. I… I wish I had his confidence. Su valor."

"That's probably the first time anyone's ever said that," Peter interjected jokingly.

Caspian chuckled. "O sea, I don't think it got him very far. But he did get a name out of the mysterious beauty. The most I've done is send her – how do you say? Anoni-mouse? – red flowers I picked up on the road."

"And you've been wasting your time pining over some girl who you know nothing about other than her looks and name?" Peter said dubiously.

"I… I've watched her before. She doesn't fit in with the other chicas. The same way I feel around any of our classmates. Other than you and Ed. Where we could fit in if we wanted to, but choose not to conform," he said.

"Huh," Peter said. He knew what Caspian meant though. Sometimes it felt like none of them belonged in this world at all. "So, you plan to go talk with this girl?"

"No!" Caspian protested. He blushed and said, "I… she wouldn't want to talk with me. She's too good for me."

"You don't know that. Lilliandil went out with you, didn't she?" Peter pointed out. "And she's easily the most beautiful girl our year. With… stars in her eyes… an ethereal glow about her…"

"She only went out with me because we were the only ones sailing on that ship that summer. But, oye, do you have a crush on her?" Caspian suddenly asked, noticing the starry gaze his friend had in his eyes.

"What? No!" Peter protested. "Ex-girlfriends are off-limits! I would never!"

"I wouldn't care," Caspian said slowly. "I'm interested in Phyllis, remember?"

"Wait, really?" Peter said, suddenly eager now that he knew Caspian wasn't going to get mad at him. "You're alright with it?"

"Por supuesto. But sh! There she is," he said, looking off in the distance. "Allí."

"Lilliandil?"

"No. Phyllis," he said, pronouncing the name with much reverence.

As "Phyllis" grew closer, Peter suddenly double up with laughter.

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa__?_ Why do you find this so funny?" Caspian said, offended.

"Phyllis? That's what you think her name is?" he said between peals of laughter.

"Sí. That's what Eugene said she said," he said, rather annoyed.

"That's not… She lied then. Definitely not Phyllis," he said, tearing from laughing so much.

"How would you know? Maybe she gave _you_ a false name," he pointed out.

"Then she's fooled our parents as well," Peter hinted.

Realization dawned on Caspian and he turned back to her. "That's Susan? Tu hermana? At least, I assume not Lucy since this mujer seems older than Ed."

While Caspian had heard many a tale from the brothers about their sisters, Caspian had yet to meet either of them.

"You know what? Any chance you can talk to Lilliandil for me? If you get me a date with her, I'll set you up with my sister," Peter offered. "Can't promise she'll be happy about it, but I could definitely make some deal with her or something."

"Really?" Caspian said excitedly.

"Yeah. But you hurt my sister, you die," Peter threatened.

Caspian chuckled. "I sure wouldn't want to have to face both you and Ed, che. I've seen you in fencing class."

A week later, Peter was driving Susan to where they had planned to have a double-date picnic under the stars. Susan picked at the sleeves of her cherry dress anxiously. "Peter, I have a really bad feeling about this. You know how I feel about most boys. Especially since you said he's been watching me. That's never a good sign."

"Just give him a try, Su. Ed and I both like him. That's got to count for something, right?"

"I suppose. Usually if a boy so much as looks in my general direction, the two of you are ready with fists out," she mused.

When they arrived, Susan saw the boy waiting there. "Pete, is that him?"

"Yeah," Peter said, watching her to judge her reaction. She stared at him. He was… gorgeous, quite frankly. She wasn't prone to romantic notions of love at first sight but…

Caspian resisted the urge to run out to Susan. He could hardly believe the girl he – as well as quite a few other boys at their school – had been admiring from afar was now here for a date with him. A double-date with her protective older brother, but hey it was still farther than anyone else had gotten.

He was shocked to see her run towards him excitedly. He could feel his heart pounding as fast as she was running.

She held out her hand. "You must be Caspian. I'm Susan."

Suddenly, a handshake seemed to improper for the exquisite goddess before him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am pleased to meet you, mi reina," he said. He instantly regretted it. She must think him quite the ridiculous fool.

She giggled. "I think you must have been born in the wrong century."

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing a bit.

She leaned in and whispered. "Don't be. I oft think the same of myself."

"Hi, Caspian. So glad you remembered to greet your best friend too," Peter cut in sarcastically, annoyed by how close he had gotten to his sister already.

"Lo siento. Hola, Pete!" he said cheerfully. "Lilliandil should be here any time now… Mira, there she is. Allá."

Sure enough, Liliandil's father Ramandu was dropping her off. Peter was instantly smitten. She was barefoot and her hair streaming behind her, wild and free.

"I've been waiting for you," she said to Peter, not even hesitating before taking his hand. "You took long enough."

"Um, I was here first? Or did you mean you were waiting for me to ask you out?"

"I knew you would eventually. It was merely the length of your journey to this point that I questioned, for your have traveled far," she said mysteriously.

Peter didn't understand, but accepted it. "I hear you like astronomy?"

She nodded. "I belong with the stars," she said ambiguously.

"I've always had an interest in astronomy," he confessed. Soon, the two were discussing the many constellations and ways of the stars, completely ignoring the other couple.

"So, Susan…do you like…. romance novels?" Caspian tried, looking for something to talk about with this woman he knew so little about. And even more nervous that he would have already been with such a beautiful women because he knew Peter and Edmund would trounce him hard if he did anything wrong.

"I prefer fantasy," she said simply. She had been content to sit in silence, especially now that she was rather underwhelmed by this man's abilities as a conversationalist.

"¡Yo también! Me too!"

"Then why did you ask about romance?" she inquired.

"I figured as a girl –" he began.

"Of course. Because girls are always just interested in romance and their sum worth is merely their love life," she said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"No! Forgive me. I… I did not intend to be, what is the word? Presuntuoso…"

"Presumptuous, maybe? If it's a cognate. And yes, you were rather presumptuous," she said. "But at least you realized it wasn't a good idea afterwards."

"I… pues… so, what is your favorite subject in school?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Does archery count?" she said.

"Really? Mine too! Es decir, if that counts as a subject."

"Indeed?" she said, much more interested.

"I also do fencing, but am not nearly as good as your brothers," he said.

"I would like to see you," she said with a smile, taking his hand.

"Really?" he said. "Most think it's a wasted talent since no one does it anymore really."

"I don't think so," she said. "If you love it, then throw yourself into learning it. And I'd love to see you doing something you love to do. Or maybe an archery contest. I'd love to face you. Although I think we're both losing right now."

"¿Qué?" he asked confused.

"Against Cupid. His arrows have pierced me to the heart. And unless I'm very much mistaken, you as well."

Caspian blushed. Somehow, her blatant flirting didn't feel as uncomfortable as it should. "Right through mi corazón. And I'll never pull that arrow out," he confessed.

"It's like a scene out of one of those annoying, mushy romance novels that I detest," she said, suddenly laughing at the absurdity of it.

"This is one romance novel I would love to read again and again and again y más," he said, pushing back her hair. "Voy preparando diez mil palabras. Para convencerte que a mi lado. Todo será como soñamos."

She smiled at the beautiful words, even though she hardly knew what they meant. She tipped her head back invitingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Ew," Peter suddenly interrupted, returning with Liliandil.

"How cute!" Liliandil trilled happily.

Susan and Caspian both blushed.

"So…are actually going to eat at this picnic?" Peter asked, grabbing some food.

"Boys," Susan grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted.

As they began eating, Caspian asked, "Pues… how'd stargazing go?"

"The only star I want to gaze at is the one here with me," Peter said, kissing Lilliandil's cheek.

"My brother's a romantic? Who knew?" Susan joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pues, I don't need a star when I have the radiant southern sun," Caspian murmured, taking Susan into his arms.

"The sun _is_ a star," Susan pointed out, her logic not allowing her to just accept the scientifically incorrect compliment.

"Dios mío," Caspian sighed dramatically. Susan giggled.

Later that night, Peter and Lilliandil went off to observe the stars yet again. Susan leaned into Caspian who wrapped his arms around her.

"I… I really like you, Susan. You… I know it's creepy, but I've wanted you for so long. But now that you're here with me…" he trailed off.

Susan gaped at him, not understanding where he was going with it.

"Now that we're here, I don't think I could ever be happy again if I didn't have you," he said.

"It seems crazy, but I feel the same," she said, taking his hand.

"Déjame darte la mano. Para tenerte a mi lado. Mi niña yo te prometo que seré siempre tu amor. No te vayas por favor," Caspian murmured. Susan didn't know what he was saying, but it thrilled her anyways.

Caspian was disappointed when Peter finally returned and reluctantly said they ought to get going. As he watched her disappear, he scribbled down the words that came to his mind, hoping to rewrite them into a letter that he could hopefully convince Peter to give Susan.

"Te vuelves a ir y si de noche hay luna llena, si siento frío en la mañana, tu recuerdo me calienta. Y tu sonrisa cuando despiertas, mi niña linda yo te juro que cada día te veo más cerca."


	9. Letters

**Random fact… before uploading this chapter, there were exactly the same number of chapters and same number of reviews on this story and the Suspian story I wrote for Valentine's Day. **

**Prompt from PrincessAnna: Dear Caspian, I wish you were back from the war.**

Susan picked up her quill and wrote in her pretty calligraphy.

_My dearest Caspian, _

_I wish you were back from the war. Cair Paravel is never the same without you by my side. You will be pleased to hear everything is running smoothly. I hope it is the same with you. _

_Much love, _

_Susan_

_P.S. A special surprise awaits you when you return. So hurry back!_

Caspian kissed the sacred letter. He treasured every word he got from his beloved wife. He quickly penned a return letter, hoping to hear from her again soon.

_ My love, _

_Perhaps this was will not be as long as we think. The giants may be strong and mighty, but they are fools I can outsmart. And we have the advantage of numbers. I am glad to hear all is well with you. But what else is to be expected with such a brilliant queen in charge? I miss you so much. Every moment that passes is a moment I despair in, knowing that time without you is time wasted. But what is this surprise you speak of? I'm anxious to know._

_Yours truly,_

_Caspian_

Susan giggled at Caspian's excitement. But she was just as excited to show him the surprise when he returned.

_My darling husband, _

_Did you in truth think you might get the truth from me so easily? Nay, I will safeguard this secret. But trust me, you will be pleased. But perhaps your eagerness for knowing the surprise that awaits you will hasten you to end this war and return to me. My heart is not whole without you._

_With all my heart, _

_Susan_

As he returned to camp from finalizing a treaty with the giants when a dove brought him the latest letter. The other soldiers teased him for his excitement, but he raced to his desk anyways to write to her.

_My beloved Susan,_

_Even the beautiful dove which delivered your letter couldn't compare to your beauty which with all my heart I hope will be soon. The giants have been defeated so it should not be long. But must you tease me so with this surprise? You know I don't care much for surprise. _

_Devotedly yours,_

_Caspian_

Susan glanced down at the "surprise" that awaited Caspian and smiled. No, he would be thrilled by the surprise.

_My long-lost husband, _

_When will you return then? My patience runs thin, and you know how _very _dangerous it is for me to lose my patience. So hasten, my love! I do wonder, should I tell you the secret? Which will bring you faster, telling you so you wish to see it for yourself or dangling this surprise over your head? Methinks that latter so I will merely tease you with it once more. _

_Impatiently yours,_

_Susan_

Caspian chuckled as he wrote his letter before handing it off to a raven with rather specific instructions for when and where to give it to her.

_My impatient wife, _

_I hope to soon see the surprise for myself then. As for when I shall return, how about you turn around and see for yourself? _

_Your teasing husband, _

_Caspian_

Susan turned around, confused. But a brilliant smile appeared on her face as she saw her eager husband waiting there for her. She ran to him as he picked her up in his arms and spun her about. But as he spun her, he suddenly realized something was different.

"Susan.. you… we're… ahh…" he stammered in shock. She just smiled and directed his hand to her stomach as she nodded happily. He grinned and kissed his wife. His life could not be more perfect at that moment.


	10. Come Again

**This one's based on a prompt from Raina, but in order to not give away the ending, I wrote the prompt at the bottom of the story rather than here. **

**I also added a song which I of course do not own the rights to, called "Come Again" by anonymous, but first written down by John Dowland in 1597. **

**Takes place in AU where the Pevensies rule Narnia and Caspian rules Telmar. **

Their life had been as perfect as a picture. But that was all it was, a picture. But as she returned to her husband in Telmar after a long trip to visit her father and the other stars for a few years, Lilliandil was sure that would change.

"Queen Lilliandil," Caspian greeted, with a formal bow. A familiar pang of jealous rose in her. If it had been his_ Gentle_ Queen who he had been greeting, he surely would not act with this unfamiliar formality.

"My King," she said. "I have wonderful news."

She gestured to the servants who brought out a small bundle.

"What is this?" Caspian asked curiously. The star's child smiled as she lifted the bundle and handed it to him. "A child? But… I haven't seen you in 2 years."

"Stars' pregnancy is different from human pregnancy," she said. "And the child is already almost a year old. But could anyone deny that this is your child?"

Sure enough, the child looked just like his father. "He most certain does look like me," Caspian wondered. "But even if he hadn't who am I to judge? Queen Susan of Narnia was here and – "

"Yes, I know," she said, an uncharacteristic nasty look upon her face. But then her face smoothed out, and she said, "But she died, and nothing will come between the three of us ever again."

* * *

Caspian had lived a good, full life. He was ready to die once his son had been returned to him by a visiting lady and gentleman from Narnia. But he was surprised to find himself in Aslan's country once he died.

"But I am a Telmarine," he wondered out loud.

He was surprised to hear a voice behind him answer, "There is one here waiting for you."

Caspian turned just seconds before the Lion began moving. He knew he must follow. But at one turn, he lost the Lion altogether. He was about to despair, but then he heard a beautiful voice singing.

"_Come again, sweet love doth now invite. Thy graces that refrain. To do me due delight_."

He climbed a wall to see a mane of hair spinning about as the sweet voice trippingly sang, "_To see, to hear, to touch, to kiss, to die! With thee again in sweetest sympathy_."

Caspian smiled at the beautiful love song. But then her voice, while still quite alluring, grew bitter. "_All the night my sleeps are full of dreams. My eyes are full of streams. My heart takes no delight_."

She began dancing again as she spat out, "_I sit, I sigh, I weep, I faint, I die! In deadly pain and endless misery_."

"Maiden! Why do you sing such sad songs whilst in Aslan's country?" he asked as he climbed down the wall. The maiden turned, and he gasped when he saw it was Susan.

"Queen Susan!" he exclaimed.

"King Caspian?" she gasped. For a moment her eyes seem to light up, but then they turned cold as night. "Leave me be."

"I… I couldn't help but hear your beautiful song. I do not mean to be presumptuous, but as far as I know of, I am the only man you have been with. I would like very much to know if that song was about me," he said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "The first verse was to the memory of you as you once were. Or at least who I thought you were. Before you and your wife betrayed me."

"You already knew I had a wife when I slept with you!" he protested. "I wish I hadn't had to end things, but I had a responsibility to stay with her. I only wish I had known how much that hurt you."

"You think I weep because _you_ left me? Nay, you flatter yourself. I did not weep for one second for a _villain_ like you. I weep for _my_ son you and your wife stole from me," she hissed.

"Wh-What?" Caspian said, shocked.

"My Rilian, my precious baby. My sweet, sweet baby. One moment I am sleeping with my newborn child in my arm, the next I am dead. And from here I could see you and your wife passing _my_ child off as yours. How dare you?" she accused.

"What?" was all he could manage to say for quite some time. He finally managed to regain his voice and said, "I… I swear to you on my father's grave I knew naught of this."

She leaned back and blinked in surprise. Slowly, hesitantly, she asked, "No one can lie in Aslan's country. You… you are telling the truth?"

"I swear I am," he said. "How… how can I make it .. Never mind. I know there's nothing I could do to ever even come close to making up the hurt you feel."

"I suppose you are not to blame," she said in a small voice. Caspian took her in his arms as she began to cry. He rubbed her shoulders and the small of her back, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Susan finally pulled away from him, her eyes still glistening with tears. "I've hated you for so long that it seems so strange to hate you no more."

"I just can't believe all those years we lost that could have been spent together. But now we have an eternity together here in Aslan's country. I consider myself blessed beyond compare, my sweet love," he whispered.

Susan smiled and fell into his embrace once more.

**So the prompt was: Could you write one about Rilian being Susan's son but Caspian not knowing while Liliandil pretend he is hers since Susan dies.**

**And in case you didn't know, the reference to dying in the first verse of the song is from when dying used to mean sleeping together. (I'm not sure why anyone would compare the two, but okay…). Second time I'm pretty sure they meant dying the way we define it today. **

**By the way, I've been getting some really great prompts lately from my reviewers! Sorry it might take awhile to get to all of your prompts. My goal right now is to attempt one a week. There's also a few prompts for this story which I ended up or will end up incorporating in full story with Suspian in it called _What the Horn Wrought_, so if after awhile you still don't see a oneshot with your prompt here, it may be there!  
**


	11. The Pauper and the Queen

**Just wondering, do y'all prefer AU stories, stories that are canonish, or canon stories for this series? Please give me feedback so that I can better tailor future stories to what seems to be working the best. **

**Prompt from writeagain: "You are too poor to be a suitor to her Majesty, Caspian." The guard laughed  
"Give me a chance." Caspian replied his eyes twinkling. "One dance is all I ask."**

She was a goddess in his eyes. Problem was, every other man saw her the same way. And after King Miraz disowned him and turned him out of Telmar, Caspian was no one in comparison to the many rich, noble and royal courtiers who swarmed about the Gentle Queen Susan like bees to honey, each desperate for his chance with her. The cruel prince of Calormen seemed to be monopolizing her attentions now. More than likely he had made some threats to the other suitors to keep them at bay. But Caspian was determined.

As she spun across the floor in the arms of Prince Rabadash, her eyes swept past him, and he swore he could feel something pass between them. And she seemed to have felt it as well. She suddenly pulled away from her suitor with a gasp. She excused herself, trippingly finding her way to a chair to recline in. Her dreamy eyes kept drifting over to rest on Caspian.

His confidence soared. The queen _had_ felt it to. He must have his chance with her! He strode over to her, a new swagger to his stride.

A satyr guard Caspian had befriended stopped him on the way. "Caspian! Where are you headed to?

"Perseus! I am headed to go seek an audience with the queen," he said.

But the satyr saw right through him in a moment, chuckling heartily.

"You are too poor to be a suitor to her Majesty, Caspian," the guard laughed.

"Give me a chance," Caspian replied, his eyes twinkling. "One dance is all I ask."

"Well, I'll help you get over there. I can't guarantee her Majesty'll give you even a second of her precious time over all those others though," he shrugged, waving Caspian over to follow him.

Susan's eyes flickered over to them more and more often as they approached. The ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Perseus pushed through the crowd that had amassed about her, the people parting as they saw the emblem of a royal guard on his uniform.

"Perseus, dear, who is this friend of yours?" the queen cooed, rising from her chair. Caspian flushed with pride that the queen would ask about him.

"Caspian of Telmar, your Majesty," Caspian said, choosing to humbly drop to his knees in front of her. As a prince, he needn't do more than bow. But he was now no more than a penniless pauper thanks to his uncle.

He saw a flicker of recognition in the queen's eyes. "Prince Caspian?"

He flushed again, this time from embarrassment and ducked his head. "I no longer have that title, your Majesty."

"Forgive me," she said, gasping a bit.

"You've committed no fault, your Majesty," he said.

"Nonetheless… Why have you come to speak with me, Caspian?" she asked, stepping over to him and taking his hand to lift him to his feet and face him head-on. He almost wished she wouldn't touch him and feel the sweat covering his palms. And was it just in his mind that his heartbeat was so deafeningly loud or could she hear it as well?

"I merely wish to beg for your Majesty to deign to dance with me," he said humbly.

"But of course," she said almost excitedly.

His heart soared as he led her out onto the dance floor. He hadn't expected her to actually agree to dancing with him over the line of suitors jockeying for her attentions. He wasn't sure what to say now that he had her to himself for a dance.

"Do you miss it much?" the queen suddenly asked.

"Pardon?"

"Telmar?"

"Oh. Nay, I prefer Narnia honestly," he said.

She smiled. Then she seemed more hesitant. "I…I hate to bring up what is surely a painful memory for you, but I heard you were disinherited for saving criminals from execution."

"I did not think their crimes warranted such measures," he said nervously, hoping this bit of information would not make her regret giving him attention. Although if she was that cold hearted, perhaps he wasn't so interested in her after all. "Most of those I saved where in there merely for stealing or evading taxes when they could hardly afford to feed their families."

"I agree. We have no executions here in Narnia for anything. And most certainly not for something as understandable as that," she said, her hand brushing his stubble softly.

"I'm glad you understand," he said, relieved. It seemed the stories of her gentle heart which had intrigued him so had not been exaggerated.

"I am amazed a prince would risk everything for commoners," she said. To his surprise, she leaned in and planted a lovely kiss to his cheek. He gazed at her, struck silent from shock. "I would like very much to know you better."

"I am at your Majesty's disposal," he said, bowing and kissing her hand as the song ended.

"I… I … I could use some fresh air," she said. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort me?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said adoringly. He could feel the heat from the angry eyes of her many suitors following him. Out of all the men here, all of who now out-ranked him significantly, she had chosen to bestow her attentions on him.

"Caspian, I must ask something of you," she said shyly once they were alone.

"Anything your Majesty asks of me," he said, his arm clenched to his heart in his pledge.

"My suitors… they have been rather persistent of late…I must marry soon. But none of them would allow me to remain in Narnia. Even if they did, none of them understand the ways of Narnian. Not ... not as you seem to."

His eyes widened as he guessed at what she might be meaning.

"I… I hardly know you. But I know you felt something pass between us," she said, clutching the front of his tunic. "And all I have heard of you make me wish to know you better. And perhaps one day, we can find ourselves... moving forward."

"I do not deserve you," he gasped, bowing his head in shame. "I am no more that a pauper who does not even deserve to speak with a queen."

"You would have the rank of prince if you didn't have such a gentle heart," she reminded, taking his chin in her hands and raising his head so he could not avoid her eyes. "And I am free to choose any man I wish. My siblings have agreed that whoever my choice may be will have their full support. If others take issue with your rank, my brother the High King will find a way to bestow titles upon you."

"Your Majesty," he began protesting before she cut him off.

"Please, call me Susan," she said, her eyelashes fluttering almost flirtatiously.

"Susan," he said, his lips savoring the sound of her name. "I… You need to pick another man. I am nobody. A marriage to me would not help your noble country one bit."

"Caspian, are you not interested in me?" she said, sounding hurt and rejected.

"Of course not! I mean of course I am. Interested, I mean. I… Every time you walk past me my heart threatens to pound right out of my chest. I can hardly breathe when you look at me."

"Then stop protesting," she said demurely before pulling him in for a kiss, this time on the lips.


	12. Childhood Sweethearts

**Dauntlessblackhawk**** asked for an AU where Caspian and Susan are childhood bestfriends, but something separated them. Then they meet again when they're young adults and their relationship blossoms into love. **

**So... I got kinda carried away and there's no way the story was going to be just a one-shot. So here's an excerpt from the first chapter and the full story will be its own fanfic: _Childhood Sweethearts. _  
**

"Suzy? Suzy!" Caspian called to the Narnian princess who was clinging to a branch in the tree she had climbed. He had gotten bored in his room and some of the servants said the visiting Narnian princesses were out playing so he went to join them.

"Come here, Cassie!" she giggled. "Help me down? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"How did you get up there anyways?" he called, amused at the sight. Susan didn't exactly seem the type. From what he had seen, she was the prim and proper sister of the two.

"Lucy wanted to go exploring and wouldn't stop whining until I came with her. She just jumped down from here. But it's so far," she said, her eyes wide.

"I'll help you down!" Caspian said, feeling like he was one of his father's knights performing a rescue. He climbed up eagerly, but then slipped and was holding on by one hand only.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted, reaching out for him.

"Help!" he shouted. Susan slowly edged over to him and helped pull him up.

"Well, that wasn't much of a rescue," Caspian said sheepishly.

"I still need help getting down," Susan said, touching her lip anxiously. It was a strange mannerism, but Caspian looked down and gulped. It was far. He didn't know how Princess Lucy was able to just jump. It looked scary to him.

"Or we can just stay up here until someone else comes to rescue us," Caspian suggested, putting an arm around her.

"Alright," she agreed, laying her head on his shoulder, tired. Caspian wrapped his arms around her protectively, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Eventually some griffins found them and helped them out. But the new friendship between the prince and princess had blossomed. With Telmar and Narnia being new allies, they found plenty of chances to find time together. Soon their parents were looking at them with different eyes, seeing friendship slowly turn to something more. Telmar and Narnia's new alliance was rocky at best, and a marriage could secure it. But the King and Queen of Narnia refused to commit their still young daughter to a marriage that she might not want when she was older. Caspian IX and his wife took this as an insult and soon their alliance fell. Border squirmishes, fueled also by Telmarine fear of Narnian creatures quickly became common occurrences. And once King Caspian IX died and his brother Miraz took the throne, Miraz's prejudices against Talking Animals and the many other unusual creatures of Narnia pushed the countries to war.

When the Narnian king and queen passed away, Susan became queen alongside her siblings. If she had been sent as a diplomat to Telmar, perhaps it would have been resolved quickly. But she refused to step foot in Telmar. Some say she was insulted by the early talk of an arranged marriage. Others say it was she feared the Telmarine Prince. Yet others whisper that she held a secret flame for the Telmarine Prince deep in her heart and was afraid to let it show. But no matter the reason, she refused to travel there. It would be years before the two children would even see each other again.


	13. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Some of you asked me to continue the last one-shot. Sorry, I guess I wasn't clear enough. I did continue it! But in a different story which is entitled "Childhood Sweethearts." One chapter is already posted there, and hopefully I will update in a week or so. :) But I'll only post updates for that story there, not here, so be sure to check it out if you want to know how that story will end! **

**Prompt from Evaline101: the song "Someday My Prince Will Come"**

As she closed her eyes, she could hear the woodsy voice as though it was real and not just a figment of her imagination, leftover from their silly childhood games.

"Gentle queen," the wooden voice said. "I must speak in private with you. I have a prophecy for you."

"Lady Pomona," Susan said respectfully. "I am honored that you wish to help me thus."

"When you are at your lowest, your prince will come for you and your fairy-tale ending would be complete," she said before disappearing in a burst of leaves with the wind.

"Fairy-tale ending?" Susan said dubiously.

But it was not soon after that Prince Rabadash showed up with his honeyed words to woo her away. With the giants threatening them from the North, an alliance with the Calormene Empire could lend them troops. At the very least, the alliance would make the giants more hesitant to attack. Perhaps that is what Pomona meant. It didn't quite fit though.

But it could not have been farther from the truth. But a prophecy from Pomona herself could not be wrong. Susan simply tucked it away in her heart until it was time for the prophecy to come true. There were many princes who sought her hand, but none of them seemed to be the prince of the prophecy.

When they returned to England, Susan rarely thought of Narnia at all, and even less often of the specific prophecy. But when she did, she wondered how it could be true now that she had returned to this world. Unless Pomona meant a prince of this world somehow?

Then they returned, and she met _him_. To use his words, he wasn't "exactly what she expected." But somehow, she knew it was him. And… Narnia was surely at its lowest. Perhaps this is what Pomona meant.

After the battle was over, they had the chance to exchange words freely for the first time.

"Peter hopes for Cair Paravel to be rebuilt," Susan said softly. "Perhaps more as a monument though than a place for anyone to live."

"It would take years for it to return to its former glory, but I share his hopes. But I… will you stay there?"

"Unless I have a reason to be taken away," she responded.

"I … If I came to take you back her to my castle, would you return here with me?" Caspian asked boldly.

Susan surprised both Caspian and herself by saying, "Yes."

But it wasn't to be. There was no fairy tale ending waiting for them. Instead, they were ripped apart for all eternity.

Susan opened her eyes. No…these were all just dreams… not memories… Narnia wasn't real. After all… that prophecy… it couldn't be true. There was no prince that would someday come for her and bring her off to his majestic castle. She had long stopped thinking about such things. So why did it seem so real now?

"Auntie Susie! Tell us a story!" a little girl reminded. Susan smiled, returning her attention to the children seated around her. She knew she had only been invited out of pity, especially after having been rushed to the emergency room for malnutrition. And yet she didn't mind coming because the children loved her Narnian stories she told them. And for her, she could keep her siblings alive in her heart by retelling the games they played as children. Honestly, if it wasn't for the children loving their "Auntie Susie", Susan wasn't so sure she would have had the will to go on living now that her entire family was lost forever. The children were the only ones left for her to care about. If it wasn't for them, she might as well be dead. She wasn't sure that even with the children she was going to last much longer. She had ended up in the hospital once already. She wasn't sure so she had wanted the ambulance to come. It had been her rather determined friend who had assessed something was wrong and broke in to find Susan passed out. A stray worry passed her mind. She wouldn't want a repeat of that in front of the children. She wasn't sure she'd eaten anything recently. Or maybe she had. It all blurred together. Everything since that tragic day where everyone she loved left her. But she could put on a cheery face for the children's sake.

"Well… once there was a princess…" she began, although in their games she was always a queen. Some of the parents nearby listened in as well.

"Was the princess _you_?" a girl giggled.

"And… she… she fell in love," Susan continued.

"Was it hard to do?" one of the boys pondered, not too sure about this "love" thing.

"Oh it was far too easy. Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me – I mean her! For the princess."

"So the princess was you! I knew it!" the girl said excitedly.

"What? No, I'm just silly old Auntie Susie the storyteller," Susan said.

"Was he strong and handsome?" one of the boys asked, attentive to the story.

"Was he big and tall?" another girl asked.

"There… there's nobody like him. Anywhere at all," Susan said, his image coming to her mind. How did she have such a vivid memory of his face when he was naught but a figment of her imagination?

"Susan, eat something," one of her old friends said, walking over with a plate of food. "You're going to waste away right there in the middle of your story if you don't eat anything."

Susan sighed, knowing how stubborn her friend was likely to be and took some crackers.

"Did he say he loved her?" one of the children said impatiently, wanting to hear the story.

"Did he steal a kiss?"

"He… he was so romantic… I could not resist," Susan said, getting lost in her mind. She could almost feel his warm arms around her, holding her as though trying to force her to stay. A few of the other adults began listening in, wondering where the story was going.

The children giggled. "Wait, what?" she said crossly.

"You said _you_ couldn't resist. So the princess _is_ you!" the first girl said triumphantly.

"No I…. I meant the princess couldn't resist him," Susan protested.

"Uh huh," the kids said skeptically.

"It's a lovely story," a voice far too deep to be a child's said. She looked up, startled, and saw a far too familiar face in front of her. She pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Who's this weirdo?" one of the boys said with a frown, pulling Susan out of her reverie. Some of the adults were eyeing him as well, wondering who had invited him.

"You look like a prince. Are you here to take Auntie Susan away to your castle and make her a queen?" one of the girls asked excitedly.

"Children.. there's… I think it's about time for dessert. How about you see if your parents are ready?" she said distractedly.

"Yay!" the children cheered as they rushed to the dining room.

"H..How are you… here?" Susan breathed once they were alone.

"Didn't you know I would come someday? I told you I would," he said, reaching for her hands. Susan instead reached for his face, having to feel for herself that he was real. Caspian covered her hands with his. She stared, soaking in the sight of him. She then began shaking from shock.

"Shhhh, Susan. Shhh," he murmured, slowly, tentatively pulling her in closer. She rested her head on his warm shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. It was real. Her emotions and exhaustion overcame her, but Caspian's arms easily caught her. "Susan? Are you alright? You… you're so thin. Are you sick?"

"I…I just haven't been remembering to eat," she said, trying to shrug it off. He didn't need to know that she hadn't really been taking care of herself. And he most certainly did _not_ need to know about the hospital visit.

"Have you come to take me away?" she asked instead, holding on to him for support. Her knuckles began turning white.

"I'm not entirely sure how. Aslan said that stories in your world will guide us to the magic that will return us?" he said, more of a question than a statement.

It seemed foolish, but perhaps all the storytelling had gone to her head. "True love's kiss," she murmured. It fit… perhaps this… this was the fairy tale Pomona had spoken off.

"Like… those stories Edmund and Lucy told me were from your world. Where the prince kisses the princess to wake her," he murmured, running his hand through her hair.

"Kiss me?" she asked tentatively, lifting herself on her toes. The exertion was almost too much for her. She had hardly even gotten out of bed all week and now all this…

"Forever and always, my love," he said fervently. He leaned in to kiss her, gripping her tightly. She gripped him as tightly as she could, which was hardly much and yet the exertion felt like it was going to overcome her. But then something happened. Her strength came roaring back to her, and she felt as she had before losing her family. No, even better. She felt as strong as a Narnian queen again. As strong as a lioness. Their kiss grew more passionate with Susan's returned strength until they were both left gasping for breath.

"Susan," Caspian said breathlessly.

"Caspian," she said. She suddenly broke away from him. "Where …where are we?"

She looked down at herself and gasped. She was in her prime, wearing one of her most extravagant gowns. She looked over at Caspian, wearing an outfit fit for a king. In the distance, she could see a majestic castle that somehow she knew was theirs. And not too far from it was Cair Paravel where her family was sure to be.

"It's …it's just like the movies," she marveled.

"Movies?" Caspian asked, confused.

"Stories," she half-explained quickly. "This… this is a true fairy tale ending. Pomona was right."

"You… you are happy?" Caspian said hopefully. "If… tell me if there's absolutely anything more that I can do."

"Well… there _is_ one more component of a fairy tale ending that is lacking thusfar," Susan said flirtatiously.

"Name it, and I shall see it done at once," Caspian said, clenching a fist to his heart in a pledge.

Susan smirked. "A wedding?"

**As always, please leave prompts! **


	14. Royal Engagement

**So on another fanfic, I saw that the author wrote one-shots based on very random, seemingly unconnected words as prompts. If you have maybe 3-5 random words you want to see turned into Suspian one-shots, leave them here for me! And as always, if you have any prompts at all, please tell me!(: **

**A royal engagement for luv. **

"The queen and king have news! The king and queen have news! The king and queen have news!" Pattertwig was chattering about excitedly, rushing to and fro.

"_What_ news?" Reepicheep asked irritably. "And which king and which queen? We have two queens and three kings, so you'll have to be more specific than this."

Unfortunately, those questions seemed to stump Pattertwig. But he instead responded with, "They'll be making the announcement this evening at Cair Paravel. They hope you'll all be there!"

"Good news or bad news?" Trufflehunter asked anxiously.

"They seemed to be happy enough," Pattertwig said anxiously. "I must continue! I need to tell all of Narnia before it is time."

"You would think their Majesties would have chosen a more reliable messenger," Reepicheep said wryly.

"Oh, you know how the Queen Lucy is. She believes anyone who loves their job enough ought to have it, even if they are not so reliable. But at least we know the when and the where of the message," Trufflehunter said prudently.

That afternoon, a large crowd had gather below the dais of Cair Paravel, eagerly awaiting the royal announcement. As per tradition, the High King entered first. Mutterings flew about the crowd as they all bowed, noticing he seemed less than pleased. But then his eldest royal sister, the Gentle Queen Susan entered, as beautiful as spring itself and smiling graciously. The newly crowned King Caspian then joined her by her side. Again the crowd murmured, surprised that he would stand at the queen's side rather than at the place of honor by the High King's side. When Lucy and Edmund arrived, they both seemed fairly excited as well, making most of the crowd believe it was indeed good news that the kings and queens were announcing.

"Citizens of Narnia!" Peter said in his booming voice, raising his hands. The Narnians all fell still instantly, all their attention focused on their High King. "Today my royal sister, Queen Susan, and trusted King Caspian have joyous news to bring you."

Peter looked less than joyous, but when he stepped back to allow Susan and Caspian to come to the front of the dais, they seemed joyous.

"My dearest friends," Susan's voice rang out. "In one month's time, King Caspian and I will be joined in holy matrimony."

The various Narnians cheered, yipped, howled, or otherwise expressed their excitement as fit their species.

Caspian grinned as he put his arm around his fiancée.

"Three days ago, I realized my life would not be complete without this wonderful woman in my life. We hope that our love for each other will aid in leading our people, the Old Narnians and Telmarines, to a life of unity."

After they announced the details of the wedding day, they returned to a private room to relax.

"I notice how you left out some particular details there, Caspian," Edmund said, laughing.

"They don't need to know that the moment happened when Susan was mad at me," he protested.

"Or that she shot you with arrows to pin you to the wall?" Lucy teased.

Susan blushed. "I didn't exactly _mean_ to do that."

"If you didn't mean to, then that must mean you meant to actually shoot him," Edmund pointed out.

"No! I mean, oh, well it all worked out didn't it?" Susan said, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"That it did, my love," Caspian said, taking her hands and turning her to face him. She blushed furiously as he leaned down to kiss her. After so many courtiers in the Golden Age, what was it about him that made her blush like a silly teenager?

"Ahem," Peter coughed pointedly.

"Peter! Can't you at least _pretend_ to be happy for us?" Susan protested.

"I guess," he said, his nose bunching up as though he was smelling a dead skunk.

"I am sorry I did not seek your permission before asking her, but it was rather sudden. And even if I had planned it, Susan would likely be furious if I had," Caspian attempted.

Peter laughed shortly. "No, you did right by asking her. I …If you had a younger sister, you'd understand."

"Great. I have double this to look forward to," Lucy said flatly.

"So, you're not actually mad at me?" Caspian said hesitantly.

Peter just glared, although there was little true anger behind it.

"Anyways, we're engaged, and I want to spend the night with my new fiancé," Susan flirted. Caspian caught her fingers and lifted them to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently.

"As you wish, my queen," he said with a slow smile.

"Ew," Edmund said, leaving with Peter not far behind. Once Lucy managed to get her giggling somewhat under control, she left as well.

"Just us. Finally," Susan purred, wrapping her arms around Caspian's waist.

"Alone together," he murmured, caressing the side of her face as he pushed her hair back to better take in her beauty.

"What will you do with me first now that you have me alone, my King?" Susan flirted temptingly.

"I, uh," Caspian said, his heart pounding as Susan pressed her body against his, making thinking impossible. "I love you."

"And all it took for you to realize that was being shot at a few times," Susan teased.

"You can shoot me as often as you want," he grinned, running his fingers through her hair. His expression suddenly shifted. "Wait, you didn't say I love you back to me."

"Well, we have plenty of time for that now that we are engaged, don't we?" Susan giggled.

Caspian sighed dramatically. "You are such a tease! Why won't you say it?"

"Or how about I just shoot you," she teased.

"Rather have the I love you," he said. "Please? Especially since so many men have held your favor before."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she said demurely before catching his lips in hers for a long kiss. She pulled back and said more seriously, "I love you. Even…even though are marriage is politically favorable, I would marry you anyways. You're the only man who has ever held my heart, although others have had my interest. But those all soon faded away, for none of them loved me and I did not love any of them."

"Thank you, Susan," Caspian said, holding her tight. She rested her head on his, content to simply be with him, knowing they had many, many happy years before them.


	15. Pregnancy

**I've gotten requests from Raina, PopRockShawty, and others for a baby-related story. This will be a two-part fic… **

**Also, if anyone has anything special they want to see for Valentine's Day, please tell me!**

Susan leaned against the cool bricks, surprised at how tired she felt. But then this wasn't the first time this had happened to her. And it seemed this time Caspian was noticing.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever beaten you in an archery match," Caspian said jovially, riding up and sliding off of his horse. He handed the reins over to the faun who had just finished attending to Susan when she abruptly stopped mid-match.

"I was winning until I got exhausted," Susan said, slightly amused. Caspian walked up to her and pushed her hair back.

"Are you feeling alright? You've never had a problem with horse riding," he asked, concerned.

"I'm just feeling a bit tired. Perhaps I ought lie down for a bit," she said.

"I'll bring you to your chambers, my lady," he said gallantly, sweeping her up into his arms.

She giggled. "Caspian! Put me down! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Not until my queen is feeling better," he said, kissing her forehead.

"How romantic," she giggled before glaring at him. "But I still want you to put me down."

"If you insist," he said with a long, drawn-out sigh. He put her down, but kept his arm around her. "Please, promise me that you will see the healers."

"I told you, I'm fine," she protested.

"Please? Is it so bad that I worry about you?" he said, putting on a fake pout.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go. Stop fretting about like a Mother Hen!" she said, slapping him jokingly.

"Then let's go find the healers," he said.

"No, I'm going to go by myself," she insisted.

"Susan," he said with a small pout. "Why not?"

"It'll be nerve wracking having you hovering about. Honestly! You're worse than Peter ever was," she protested.

"No, I'm not!" he said, insulted.

"Caspian. Go. Just go," she said, shaking her head in amusement.

"As you wish," he said, picking up her hand and kissing it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a real kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," she said before leaving him to see the healers.

"Your Majesty! What seems to ail you?" the kindly Badger Carmentis said.

"I…I'm not feeling too well," she began.

"Dearie, you'll need to be much more specific than that!" the Badger exclaimed. A Monarch Butterfly happened across the sight and fluttered over, wondering what might be ailing the queen. Neither Susan nor Carmentis noticed it.

"I…I've been feeling ill in the morning. I've been getting tired far too quickly. And…And," Susan said, wincing slightly.

"Yes?" Carmentis said gently.

"I…I'm a few days late. Even though I'm usually quite regular," she said. "Can…Can you tell for me if I…I am pregnant?"

"You know that I can," the badger said, waddling over to some herbs. "Here. Chew up these and spit it out, and then we'll know for sure."

Susan wasn't quite sure how these herbs worked. But the healers all swore by it and were never proven wrong, so she took the herb and chewed it. "It…It turned dark."

"Then you are pregnant," the badger said. The Butterfly fluttered off, amazed by this information.

"You…You can't tell anyone, understand?" Susan said firmly, although her hands were shaking.

"Of course. I would never betray your Majesty's trust," Carmentis assured her queen.

"Thank you. I know I can always rely on you," Susan said with an almost ironic smile.

"I wish you would though. I hate that you are keeping secrets from your true love," the Badger scolded.

"I…I have to. I'll…He'll know before the child is…born," she said uncertainly. "I just…don't want him to know…yet."

Susan was shocked when that night Caspian approached her, saying, "Susan…I…I know."

"Know what?" she said defensively.

"About…you're pregnant," he said. "I…I am thrilled. This is amazing! We…We've been trying for so long! Why…Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Who told you? Only Carmentis knew," Susan protested in shock. She turned away from Caspian, crossing her arms around her tightly.

"Susan…Susan…love…Talk to me. What's wrong?" Caspian said, putting his arms around her.

"I didn't want you to know yet," she said sourly. "How did you find out?"

"It wasn't Carmentis," Caspian assured.

"I know it wasn't. She's never betrayed me," Susan said. She turned to him accusingly. "So…Do you have _spies_ on me?"

"I…No, but there are others willing to tell me what they accidently overheard. But why not tell me? Susan, I'm your _husband_. You can tell me anything," he insisted. "And…a baby! Susan, I want this child. Why would you hide…By the Mane…"

"What?" Susan said, confused.

"Is…Is…" Caspian said, not able to choke the words out.

"Is what?" Susan said, suddenly worried.

"Is the child…not mine?" he managed to choke out.

Susan stared at him several moments before stepping away from him, a disgusted look on her face. "How _dare_ you! I would never!"

"I…I just had to be sure. Susan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Caspian said, taking her hands into his and kissing them devoutly. "I…I should have known you would never. But…then why …why not tell me?"

"I…I just couldn't," she insisted.

"What am I saying that's wrong? I told you, I'm thrilled that you're pregnant. I already love this child with every fiber of my being," he said, his hand sliding down to Susan's stomach even though she was nowhere near showing yet. "And you should have known that I would love this child! What about this would make you think you shouldn't tell me?"

"Everything that you just said is why I shouldn't tell you!" Susan said before bursting out into abrupt tears.

"Susan? Susan! What's wrong?" he said, shocked.

"Caspian…I…I," she began, but the tears were too strong.

"Susan, tell me what's wrong! Whatever it is, I can fix it," he said, clutching onto her tightly.

"No…This can't be fixed," she said, shaking her head wildly. "Caspian…this isn't the first one."

"The first what?" he frowned.

"The first child," she said as he dabbed at her tears with his sleeve.

"What do you mean? We have no child," he said, confused.

"I…I've been pregnant. I…I was pregnant three times before now. They all…None lasted past six months," she said. Caspian numbly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I…I didn't know," he said blankly, still shocked at the revelation.

"I…I didn't want you too. I…I didn't want you to get your hopes up just to lose this one too," she sobbed.

"No! Susan, we're the King and Queen. We will do whatever it takes to make sure your child is safe. Whatever potions, whatever spells…We will consult ever magician, every good witch, anyone who can help us. I swear by my life I will not let you down, my love," Caspian vowed.


	16. Miscarriage

**So sorry for not updating this in forever! Especially when I left a story hanging. I'll try not to be that long again. **

The dirt piled on the tiny casket that Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were lowering into the ground.

"I told you I didn't want _anyone _to know," Susan muttered into Caspian's tunic. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her in more tightly.

"Your own family?" Caspian countered.

"You saw how upset they all were," Susan said, ducking her face further into Caspian's side. "I didn't want this."

"They just want to help you," Caspian said, running his hands through her hair. "And that's all I want to do as well. And…have the chance to mourn that our child never got to meet his wonderful mother."

Even without seeing her face, Caspian felt Susan move a little and knew she was slightly smiling. "You're just saying that to try to make me feel better," she muttered.

"Well, that's…that then," Edmund with an awkward shrug as they walked up.

"Next time though, I'm sure you'll have a baby!" Lucy said cheerfully. Caspian could feel Susan clutch onto him more tightly that it almost hurt. He placed a kiss on her forehead, wondering if it would have been better to tell her siblings about the other unborn children as well.

"Lu, let's leave them alone with their child. Susan, come…come interrupt any of us…whenever. For anything," Peter said, putting his arm around Lucy to lead her away, Edmund following them.

"Susan…Are you going to let go of me any time soon?" Caspian asked patiently.

"I'm…I'm never going to have children, am I?" she said once she had collected herself enough to pull away from him a bit.

"Does having a child mean that much to you?" Caspian asked.

"I…I know how important it is in Telmarine culture," she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Caspian sighed. "Susan, love. Is that what all of this is about?"

"What do you mean?" Susan protested.

"It's more than just mourning, isn't it?" Caspian said gently. "Susan, I don't care if you have a child or not. I'm still grateful everyday that I have you as my wife. That's what is important to me."

"The Lords…they say – " Susan began.

"No. You're not going to listen to them. Listen to this instead: You're worth more to me than someone to bear my children. You're the amazing woman who I fell in love as we fought side by side. My confidante. The person I trust with every fiber of my being. Susan, this only matters to me if it matters to you. Does it?"

"I...I only kept trying for you. I'm not even sure I want to be a Mother. I…I can't keep going on with this," she said quietly.

"Susan! Then we'll be more careful so you don't get pregnant and have to go through all this again. Having a child….you're correct that it's important in Telmarine culture, but it's not important to me," Caspian reassured.

"Everyone…everyone will judge me. Since they don't know I've actually been pregnant, they have been judging you, wondering if you're man enough," Susan protested. "I…I know it must hurt you to hear that."

"Susan! Forget what they say! They have no right to judge you. And I couldn't care less what they say about me either! If its heirs they are worried about, you have three siblings! For Aslan's sake, stop hurting yourself if you're just doing this for others! It look like this is killing you!"

"It…it is," Susan sobbed. "I...I'm not sure whether I even want to be a mother anymore. Not if it's this hard. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Caspian soothed. "Maybe we're just not meant to be parents. Or maybe there's a child out there we're meant to adopt. I don't know. But you know what I do know? That no matter what– "

"We'll always be together," Susan finished, half a smile on her lips as she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Thank you."

He gave her a strange look, saying, "No, I was going to say that no matter what, I will one day beat you in archery."

Despite her sadness, Susan couldn't help laughing as she playfully swatted at him.

"Joking," he laughed, pulling her into his arms. "Love you."


	17. The Duel

** Lena Sk: There isn't a way to respond to guest reviews. If you have an account, please use that so I can respond to it! Or leave someway like an email to contact you with. I would love to contact back if possible though. **

**Prompt from guest: a fic where Susan takes Caspian' place in a duel to save him.**

**As always, please leave comments/prompts/ideas :)**

No one knew who the mysterious yellow knight was. By his armor, Susan assumed him to be Terebinthian, but his fighting style almost seemed more Galman. Nevertheless, when he threw his gauntlet down to challenge her husband, Susan couldn't help being terrified. Caspian of course accepted the challenge readily, unable to show cowardice in public, particularly as a newly crowned King in a rather unconventional way.

"Susan, please talk with me. You've seemed preoccupied all evening," Caspian said.

"What did you expect? My husband is about to face what appear to be an incredibly formidable enemy, and we do not even know what grudge he holds against you," Susan exclaimed.

"I've fought before," Caspian protested.

"Not like this. And you wouldn't have even won Telmar if I had not convinced my brother to fight your uncle on your behalf," Susan pointed out.

Caspian knew she had him beat there, so he merely said, "Susan, love, I promise I'll be fine."

"We have no clue what he wants from you. What if he means to kill you?" Susan protested.

"Shh," Caspian said, trying to distract Susan with a kiss.

"I can tell what you're trying to do," Susan protested, pushing him off. He switched to kissing her neck, knowing how it drove her crazy.

"Caspian! Ohhh…By the Mane," Susan cursed. He laughed, holding his arms around her more tightly as he kissed her hair.

"Come to bed with me?" he begged.

"I ...Only because you do need your sleep if you are going to insist upon fighting," Susan sighed.

The next morning, the reality of it hit Caspian much more than it had last night. The yellow knight was handling his sword like an expert. In comparison, Caspian had been sheltered most of his life, kept to the side by his uncle who would have preferred to keep him incapable of fighting him.

"You ready?" Susan asked softly, handing him his newly polished sword.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," he said, kissing her temple. But it didn't take long for it to be clear that he was not ready to face such a formidable foe. Caspian fought his best, but the subpar training his uncle had arranged for him wasn't nearly enough to face a well-trained thug who was clearly out to murder Caspian.

And yet for the first five minutes or so, Caspian held his own. But then with the yellow knight had cornered him, Caspian could merely block the vicious blows as Susan watched on fearfully. She wanted to cry out his name, but knew better than to possibly distract him.

"Is he going to make it?" a young pageboy named Rynelf asked her.

"I…hope so," she prayed quietly. But even after she said that, the yellow knight made one vicious, hard blow, knocking Caspian to the ground.

"Caspian!" Susan couldn't help screaming. Before she had even realized that she had moved, she was at his side, even though it was against all rules. She placed her hands on him, realizing quickly that he was knocked unconscious. She turned to the yellow knight, pleading, "You simply _must_ stop! You've won already. What in the world are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Revenge," the knight sneered. "I win, so his life is _mine_ now."

"What quarrel have you against my husband?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh, wouldn't you just know it?" he sneered. "You and your barbaric animal god are the curse this foolish boy has brought upon Telmar."

"Then your quarrel is with me, not the king. So fight _me_," she insisted, desperate to keep Caspian safe.

"Fight _you_?" he sneered. "Fight your barbaric, evil magic, _witch_."

"I have no magic. Merely my husband's sword. So fight me," Susan snarled, grabbing Caspian's sword and pointing it at the villain.

"Your Majesty, you can't!" Lord Montoya gasped.

"Take care of the king," she commanded, turning back to the knight.

"I must insist that this doesn't continue. Queen Susan, say the word and my knights will apprehend this criminal," General Glozellle promised.

"Telmar has so little honor that they would arrest a man who fought in fair combat?" the yellow knight sneered.

"Of course not," Susan said. "Raise your sword and fight me!"

She charged. The knight raised his sword, snickering at her small body coming towards him, barely half his body size, but Susan used her size to her advantage, easily ducking under his sword to attack his ankles. As the man howled in shock at the unexpected pain, she snuck around him, almost jumping on his back to attack his neck, but the man recovered in time, throwing her off.

"Queen Susan!" General Glozelle yelled, running to her side.

"Stay away," she insisted, already back on her feet. "See to Caspian!"

Glozelle looked as though he was going to argue, but backed off when Susan glared at him. The yellow knight was still stalking towards her, but had refrained from attacking until the general had left. But the moment Glozelle was out of arena, the knight raised his sword, taking Susan much more seriously this time. He attacked her, forcing all of her concentration on defense. She allowed him to push her back into the corner, making him let his guard down, thinking she had only managed to get a lucky hit on him before.

Once backed into the corner, Susan used a trick spin to knock the knight's sword far, far away from him as she shifted around so that he was in the corner he had been backing her into.  
He lifted his sword to block her blows, but she was quicker than him. Whenever she had sparred with Peter, she had always relied on speed and deftness to combat his larger frame and greater strength, and this man was no different. She feigned a swipe to the left, but instead jammed the hilt of her sword into his right side hard enough to make him stumble. Before he could recover, she crashed his sword onto his neck, drawing a deep line of blood across his pale skin. He fell to the ground. She jumped to use her entire weight to damage his shield arm so he had no chance of recovering and pointed her sword at his face.

"Now it is your life that is forfeit to me, by fair combat," she snarled.

The man merely closed his eyes. "Then get on with it."

"And yet even though you showed no mercy to my husband, even now I shall let you have your life. You think Narnia barbaric? You think Aslan a demon? Nay, it is he who says we should be merciful, even to those who would see us dead," she said. "And thus, in his name, I will allow you to leave here alive."

Susan turned and left the man, her mind focused solely on checking on her husband. From behind her, she suddenly heard shouting and fighting. She whirled about to see Glozelle and his men apprehending the yellow knight. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"He was trying to attack you when your back was turned," Glozelle informed, shoving the yellow knight to his knees.

Fire in her eyes, Susan commanded, "I gave you a second chance, more than you would have given my husband, your King. You have squandered it and will be shown no mercy. General Glozelle, take this villain to our prisons. He will stand trial in the morning."

She whirled about, all eyes staring at her. While she might be well-established as a ruling sovereign in Narnia, here in Telmar she was still viewed as little more than a Queen Consort, married merely for looks and an alliance with her brother the Narnian High King. They had yet to see this side of her. But she didn't have time to dwell on their shocked stares and confused gazes. She saw Caspian was somehow back, watching her with a gaze she couldn't interpret. She hurried to his side, seeing how badly he was bandaged.

"How are you?" she said, kissing his temple gently.

"I'm…I'm fine. Thank you. I…you didn't have to do that," he said.

"No, _you_ shouldn't have had to go through that. His quarrel was with Narnia. His only quarrel with you was our marriage," she said, taking the wet towel a manservant was tending to him with and gently wiped off some crusted blood under his ear.

"Susan," he began.

"Caspian…I know he is not the first and most likely will not be the last to believe this. I...Our marriage weakens your hold on Telmar. I would understand if you felt it more prudent for me to return to Narnia until the dust has settled…or…however long you may need," she offered quietly.

"Susan!" he protested. "Do…do you not love me anymore?"

"There's a Narnian saying. If you love something, let it go. Caspian, I love you too much to have you risk your life and claim to the throne of Telmar. Particularly when it risks your life so in this case," Susan said soothingly.

Caspian caught her hand, saying, "And there is a saying in Telmar, don't ever give up a woman so amazing that she would – without even a second thought – face down a proven to be dangerously adept criminal to save you."

While Susan momentarily considered arguing back, she couldn't help laughing a little. "I highly doubt that's an actual saying."

Caspian cupped his hand around her cheek. "It should be. Susan…you're amazing. I love you so, so much. And if you hadn't been here, I'd be dead. So no, please do not ever lead my side."

"I won't," Susan promised, kissing his forehead as gently as possibly.


End file.
